


欧海abo

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: 话不多说 上车





	欧海abo

Alpha的气味席卷卧室的时候Gordon两腿发软地跌坐进转椅，转椅向后滑了有限的那么一段距离，椅背磕在桌子上停了下来。

“你是个Omega？”Kyrie捡起掉在地上的抑制剂，贴近了Gordon的脸晃了晃，而后故作潇洒地把它扔在桌子的角落，“瞒了我这么久？”

他能看得出来对方竭力克制的喘息，但额头冒出来的汗不能骗人。Gordon有些倔强地半抬着头，偏又垂下眼不看他。Kyrie扳起他下巴凑近他唇瓣，在相距几毫米的地方缓缓吐息。“告诉我，为什么？”他隐去如孩童般的天真，用Alpha最原始的本性，去掌控，去征服。

“不为什么。”粗糙的拇指在唇上碾磨的感觉不是那么好，Gordon撑着力气握上他的手试图移开，发情期异样的触感和温度体验又让他立即缩回手。他咬了那根手指，Kyrie却觉得像瘙痒一样，毕竟是Omega的发情期，他们在这时候总是不具威胁，于是他自己将这视为挑逗的一种。

“你要给我个理由。”那只手变了方向，似有似无的轻抚他后颈，“这样可不行。”Alpha的气息更加有压迫性，Kyrie的身体此时让人不由自主地凑近。但Gordon不能，他在Kyrie面前维持了很久的假面突然在这一刻被意外揭开，除了不甘就是恼怒，恨不能立刻变了第二性征。

Kyrie的脸蓦地在眼前放大，Gordon的蓝色瞳孔映着Kyrie Irving的模样。“告诉我，为什么骗我？”

将Gordon掼在床上的时候Kyrie一点也没有想过要疼惜一下他好看的Omega——至少即将是他的了。

十二厘米的身高差没有给他太多的限制，撕开高级定制的深蓝色暗纹衬衫轻而易举。

“Kyrie…”蓝色眼睛的主人先服了软，“你不能标记我…”

“为什么？”Alpha带着侵占欲的手指在微微发抖的腰际流连，“你今天总让我问出这个问题。”很快他们便赤裸相对，Kyrie尽情让自己的信息素包裹在对方周围，以抚慰他不安的情绪。

这张脸长得就让人想干，Kyrie现在知道自己的直觉一点问题都没有。腹肌上湿热的触感不容忽视，牙关微启在那白皙的皮肉上咬了一口，身下人的挣扎被Kyrie按了下来，他犹豫着开口，颤着声。“我不想让别人知道我是Omega…”这个理由成立，Kyrie点了点头，但他并不想这么放过他，这样对自己不公平，Alpha的占有欲是与生俱来的，他是那么渴望，今后可以拥着这么完美的男朋友出门——并且，是已经标记过的。

Kyrie亲了亲Gordon半硬了的小家伙，轻轻分开他的腿，跪坐在中间。“你看，它很喜欢我，你呢？”是发情期的缘故，让Omega分泌更多的清液，以至于Kyrie轻松地将按摩棒送进那不需再怎么扩张的小穴。第一次被入侵的疼痛和怪异感袭上Gordon的脑海，震动被开到最大幅度，他咬着下唇吞了即将逸出的呻吟，好看的手指握住Kyrie近在咫尺的手腕。“停下…嗯啊…！”那个带着凸点的按摩棒被送入最深处，触到生殖腔口时Gordon的眼眶一热，抓着手腕的手指甲嵌进皮肤，“不要…Kyrie…”恶趣味的Alpha喜爱他被欲望逼得通红的眼角，甚至不愿装作善解人意地安慰安慰。“我本希望我能做更多的。”一根细棒插进对方的马眼，“你骗了我，我可不能委屈自己。”

打着发胶的头发有那么一绺散落到额前，Kyrie温柔地帮他捋到上面整理好，拇指蹭了蹭额头上淌着的几滴汗。“我尽量体贴。”他撸了两把自己的小兄弟。按摩棒开着开关便被拔出来，上面带了一层Omega体内分泌的清液，那一刻穴口处有“啵”的一声，泛着红的身体和不止息的喘声让Kyrie再次有了想操透他的冲动。Gordon给他带来的无疑是惊喜，这未经开垦过的地方不知藏着多少秘辛。

蠢蠢欲动的性器只一半侵入，来回转动磨蹭反复挑逗敏感的身体。Gordon紧绷的神经快被滚烫的温度烧断，偏偏身上的Alpha是个深藏不露的混账。他推着Kyrie肩膀，又舍不得他出去，巴不得硬邦邦的东西现在就填满了身体，省着心痒得厉害。Kyrie握住Gordon不安分的腰，在敏感处来回撩拨又把他死死地摁在床上，手掌重重的揉了一把臀肉，他笑着舔舐那曾被幻想过无数次的唇瓣。

那东西迟迟不肯深入，Gordon觉得自己要疯了。细棒受Alpha的操控，在他柱体里颇有技巧地小幅度转悠，动作轻佻熟稔让人不由得去想Kyrie Irving到底跟多少人上过床。他们一样硬得快爆炸。

“求我，求我给你。”Kyrie不疾不徐地抽插着，聪明地避开所有能让Gordon爽到的地方，“你不能做错事之后还享受一场完美的性爱。”滑腻的爱液被抹到手指上，之后在Gordon柱体上轻轻揉了揉。

“拿出去…快…”Gordon摇着头用力挣脱他的掌控，Kyrie还算好心地读懂了他的意图。“这个？”他指了指那根细棒，“好吧。”那东西仍被干干净净地抽了出去，Gordon也放过了被他自己咬得红肿的唇。“别那么担心宝贝儿，我很有经验。”Kyrie揽着他的腰，性器愈发接近腺体，而Omega无法得到满足。“Kyrie…”Gordon撑起身子单手搂着Kyrie的脖颈，他们额头相抵，声音低低的，“听着，我喜欢你。”

下一秒舌尖强势叩关，像是要把刚才对方的这句话存进自己身体里，Kyrie将Gordon转过身去抵在墙上，双腿半跪着分开，这是他自己也没尝试过的姿势。“抱歉，你太高了，躺着操不太方便。”Kyrie说得如此云淡风轻，可狰狞的凶器却毫不留情地径直到底。被紧紧包裹的感觉使他餍足地呼了口气，听着耳边软下来的呻吟声，他凑近了红透的耳垂轻咬，鼻息喷入耳洞，惊得怀里的人瑟缩着偏头躲开，轻颤的身子又被他扳正了扣在墙上。“嗯啊…别…”Kyrie操弄的速度不快，稳定而有力，Gordon腿软得厉害，小臂撑着墙面得以承受一下一下凶狠的撞击。“我不知道你耳朵那么敏感。”他耳边低沉的声音环绕，卷着温热的气息入侵敏感的耳朵，Kyrie一勾手臂，将Gordon半抱在怀里。“那么，注意力集中，我要开始了？”这个姿势进入之深是谁都未曾想到的，正中靶心的顶弄让Kyrie听到了他最喜欢的声音——他的Omega忍不住拔高了声调叫出来。男人的叫床声总是比女人更加具有诱惑力，他想。他控制性爱的节奏，就如同控制比赛节奏一样，逼迫那柔嫩敏感的穴壁不断抽搐收缩，绞紧了挽留他那粗壮的东西。Kyrie握住Gordon的腰狠狠捣弄起来，他要听更好听的声音，甚至他爱着那种被他操到哑声的感觉。

“轻一点…Kyrie…”如他所愿，低哑的嗓子里艰难地挤出一句话，Gordon挣扎着回头看他，给了他一记聊胜于无的眼刀。“别这么恨恨地盯着我，”Kyrie去吻那通红的蕴着生理泪水的眼角，“你这样我只会更想用力操你。”他的Omega咬了咬唇别过头去，Kyrie绝情地将身子压了过去，Gordon的胸口贴在冰冷粗糙的墙面上，乳尖蹭着那地方说不清是疼还是痒。性器挤开软肉贯穿了他，在生殖腔外伺机而动，被情潮席卷的人脱力地滑下去，Kyrie顺势进得再深一些，抵在生殖腔口。

Gordon在Kyrie熟练的撸动下浑浑噩噩地射了出来，墙边与双腿间白浊粘液交杂着狼藉一片，Kyrie即将到达高潮，而他危险动作拉回了Gordon的思绪。“不要…别标记我…”他回头有些乞望地看着占有欲已臻顶峰的Alpha，“我不想这么早…啊！”性器整根抽出又重重地顶入，精液在身体里流窜，Kyrie紧紧抱着他，柱头突破最后一道防线成结，牙齿咬在颈后的腺体，压迫性的信息素让Gordon没理由地顺从。“Gordon，你也听着，”Kyrie耐心地顺着他干净的身体留下一个又一个痕迹，“我那么喜欢你，绝不可以让你毫无负担地满世界跑。对于你的魅力，你应该有点自觉。”眩晕感还未消散，Gordon下意识点了点头，Kyrie揽着他肩膀让他稳稳地躺在床上。一个吻印在眉间。


End file.
